Legszebb szülinap
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Remus Lupin 17. születésnapja. SLASH!


Remus 17. szülinapja korántsem hétköznapian indult.  
Arra ébredt, hogy hárman ugrottak rá. Ebből James és pláne Sirius nem lett volna probléma, de Peter a gyomrán… hát nem volt túl kellemes érzés.  
- Szálljatok le rólam – hörögte kétségbeesetten Remus – megfulladok!  
James röhögve leugrott az ágyról, Peter is legurult, de mikor Sirius is követni akarta őket, az ünnepelt megfogta a karját.  
- Ez rád nem vonatkozik, cica!  
Sirius kutya lévén nem örült túlzottan a megszólításnak, de mikor a fiú a nyaka köré kulcsolta a kezeit és elkapta egy forró csókra, azonnal elfelejtette minden aggályát.  
Nem ízlelgethették hosszan egymás ajkait, mert a szenvedélyes perceket megzavarták a szoba többi lakói.  
- Nem sajátíthatod ki a szülinapost, mi is fel akarjuk köszönteni! Utána folytatjátok a turbékolást.  
- Mit kapok tőled? – vigyorgott Remus a párjára.  
- Este megkapod.  
- Tőlem viszont most, ha hajlandó vagy elszakadni Tapitól – mondta James egy csipetnyi éllel, és odadobott barátjának egy hanyagul becsomagolt ajándékot.  
- Óh, egy kitűző? – vigyorgott Remus, de a vigyor az arcára fagyott, mikor meglátta a feliratot. _A sors furcsa iróniája – Tekergő és Prefektus egy személyben _- Ágas, te tulok!  
A repülő párna célt tévesztett és a szerencsétlen Petert találta el.  
- Boldog szülinapot – motyogta az, mikor felkászálódott a földről és odaadta a szokásos Mézesfalás – csokoládékat.  
- Kösz, Farki – mosolygott a barna hajú – sokkal használhatóbb, mint Ágasé.  
- Pukkadj meg! Az ajándékod része, hogy lemegyünk este a faluba és én állom a Szárnyas Vadkanban a számlát.  
- Nem hagynál ki egy alkalmat se, hogy leidd magad a sárga földig, mi?  
- Nagykorú lettél, ezt meg kell ünnepelni!  
- Addig úgysem hagysz békén – sóhajtott beletörődőn Remus.  
- Erről van szó! Most van egy kis dolgom, de nem úszod meg!  
James sietősen elhagyta a szobát, majd mikor Peter észrevette, hogy ő lett a felesleges harmadik, inkább szélsebesen felszívódott.

Amint kettesben maradtak Sirius bemászott Remus takarója alá.  
- Na, mi az?  
- Fázom. Mit szeretne a szülinapos?  
- Csak ezt – bújt hozzá.  
- Mondjuk reggeli?  
- Te csak a hasadra tudsz gondolni?  
- Várj csak – mosolygott Sirius és elővette a pálcáját a zsebéből – Invito reggeli– mutatott a saját ágya felé, aminek a függönyei mögül egy finomságokkal telerakott tálca bukkant fel.  
- Ágyba hozod nekem?  
- Ez a minimum, amit a szülinapos megérdemel.  
- Én meg gondolkozhatok, hogy mivel múlom ezt felül augusztusban.  
- Egyelőre ne gondolkozz, hanem egyél – tömte be szerelme száját egy jókora vajas pirítóssal Sirius.

Remus ezen a napon egy pillanatra nem volt hajlandó elengedni a karjai közül Siriust, mondván, hogy ő az ünnepelt és azt csinál, amit akar. Ő pedig az egyetlen megfelelő programnak csak azt tudta elfogadni, amit a fekete hajúval tölthetett.

Már esteledett odakint, mikor James végre rávette az indulásra.  
A köpeny alatt nehezen fértek el négyen, csak lassan tudtak haladni, így már bőven benne jártak az estében, mire leértek a kocsmába.  
- Egy kör lángnyelv a mi nagykorú Holdsápunk tiszteletére! – kurjantott James a kocsmárosnak.  
- Itt vannak az én kedvenc törzsvendégeim – üdvözölte őket az – hát nagykorú lettél, ifjú Lupin? Az első kör a ház ajándéka.  
- Köszönjük! A többit pedig én állom – jelentette ki James, miközben mindenki elé került egy-egy pohár – Vigyorogj már Holdsáp, legalább a szülinapodon! – kócolta össze a világosbarna tincseket.  
- Nem szeretek inni – felelte csendesen a srác.  
- Akkor csak koccintsunk és megiszom a tiédet – ajánlkozott a szemüveges fiú.  
- Nyugi, mindjárt elmegyünk – suttogta Remus fülébe Sirius, miközben kócos barátjuk már a sokadik pohárral küldött a torkába a lángoló italból.  
Mikor James elkezdett magyarázni Peternek - egy szerinte roppantul fontos dolgot -, a másik két fiú elérkezettnek látta az időt az indulásra**  
**- Végre – sóhajtott a borostyánszemű fiú, mikor már a sötét utcán siettek – hova megyünk?  
- Az ajándékodhoz. Sajnos még nem megy úgy a hoppanálás, hogy biztonságban használhassuk, így kénytelen leszünk buszozni.  
- Olyan messze van?  
- London külvárosában.  
- Te jó ég, kezd érdekelni!  
Sirius kinyújtotta a pálcás kezét, és a hatalmas busz nagyot fékezve megjelent előttük.  
- Üdvözöljük a… - kezdte volna a vidám kalauz, de Sirius félbeszakította.  
- Tudjuk! Felszállhatnánk esetleg?  
- Jóvanna, nem kő má ilyennek lenni! – morgott a fiatal férfi, ahogy félreállt, hogy az utasok felszállhassanak – hová lesz a fuvar?  
- Goldest Green, Star street 15 – mondta Sirius, kifizette kettejük viteldíját és kézen fogva Remust, felment a busz emeletére.  
- Hova megyünk? – a szülinapos oldalát már nagyon furdalta a kíváncsiság.  
- Aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik! – hárította a kérdést Sirius, és rövid gondolkozás után bemászott a kapaszkodó korlát mögé, így egészen megtartotta a stabilitását, mikor a busz nagy rángatásokkal elindult.  
Tíz perc gyomorforgató utazás után megérkeztek a titokzatos helyre.  
Sirius befogta Remus szemét, és így szálltak le a buszról.  
- Boldog szülinapot – vette el a kezét, mikor már egy takaros kis ház előtt álltak.  
- Hova kéne néznem?  
- Talán az orrod elé.  
- De itt csak ez a házikó… na ne! Azt ne mondd, hogy vettél egy házat!  
- Pedig így van, kettőnké. Iskola utánra, hogy legyen hova mennünk.  
- De… de… ezt egy kicsit nagy ajándéknak érzem…  
- Megjött a bácsikám pénze, amit rám hagyott. Be kell fektetnem valamibe, és a ház annyira megtetszett. Bemegyünk?  
- Még szép!  
Sirius elővett a talárja belső zsebéből egy kulcsot, és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
- Gyere, körbevezetlek. Két emelet összesen, idelent van egy nappali, egy étkező és egy konyha, míg odafent egy háló, egy dolgozó és egy vendégszoba. Ezt nézd – nyitott ki egy tolóajtót, ami a belső kertre nyílt.  
- Gyönyörű – bukott ki Remusból, ahogy kisétált a félhomályba. A csillagok fényében kivehető volt a nagy kerti medence, ami most leeresztve várta a nyarat, és a tengernyi bimbózó virág.  
- Gyere be, megfázol! – törte meg a pillanatnyi csendet Sirius hangja.  
- Ez annyira szép, annyira hihetetlen – suttogta még mindig döbbenten Remus.  
- Látod azt a virágágyást ott?  
- Igen, mi van vele?  
- Farkasölőfű fog ott nőni.  
- Lehetsz te még ennél is tökéletesebb?  
- Még nincs vége az éjszakának – kacsintott Sirius és becsukta párja mögött az ajtót - Nem láttad még az emeletet.  
Odafent a lépcsőről három ajtó nyílt. Középen, jobb, illetve baloldalon.  
Sirius kinyitotta a jobb kézre eső ajtót és előre engedte Remust is. A szoba nagy részét egy hatalmas, nagyon kényelmesnek tűnő ágy foglalta el, de tartozott hozzá egy fürdőszoba és egy erkély is.  
- Isten éltessen sokáig! – csókolta meg Sirius, miközben lefektette az ágyra.  
- Ez életem legszebb szülinapja! – suttogta a fülébe Remus, ahogy a gyakorlott ujjak kibontották a ruháiból.


End file.
